Red Spider Lilies
by Nako-Neko
Summary: Red spider lilies. They symbolize death but also tell us that love did once exist. Maybe that's why you fell in love with such a sad flower, because it was the only proof for you that love exists in this twisted world. But your proof is not only a flower, but a certain someone too.Even when you part you will always be there with him in that beloved flower of yours... BreakxReader
1. Chapter 1

Red Spider Lilies

The Encounter

The purple headed girl wobbled on her semi high heels, walking towards the entrance of the Rainsworth family manor. A couple of hair strands fell on her pale face as she tripped on her own foot, but coming from a high aristocratic family, the Vermillia, the thirteen year old regained her balance and with her head held high, continued forth.

Arrived at the entrance, the young girl gave a nod towards the guards and stepped towards the bright room where expensive fabric swishing against one another as their owners elegantly danced. The girl at least tried to put on a smile despite the queasy feeling in her stomach and though, _This isn't that bad, I may be an orphan now but I'm still of the daughter of the head of the family. _Reassured, the purplette once again paled as she approached the stairway.

_Well fuck._ The Vermillia heiress cussed in a very unlady like manner and grumbled more colorful words under her breath and tried as best as she could, in her high heeled shoes, to descend the hellish steps.

_I can do this shit, oh please let me do this shit! _The purplette begged over and over in her head as she put on a calm visage and smiled warmly towards the guests, but alas, luck must have abandoned her for on her fifth step her ankle dangerously gave way causing her to fall forward.

On instinct, her mismatched pools shut tightly as she waited for the embarrassing fall and impact in front of everyone.

She waited,

And waited,

And waited

And waited

The music still played and the tapping high heels never stopped on the dance floor, nothing really happened. The Vermillia gulped to moisturize her painfully dry throat, and cracked an eye open. No one seemed to notice her. Oh hot damn was that girl lucky.

"Miss, I believe you can relax now," a voice behind her chuckled in amusement as its owner balanced the girl, hands on her waist as if she might once again tumble down the stairs.

"You know, I could have managed without you sir," the purplette's overly large ego decided to butt in as she spun around and looked up at the taller man that only giggled more at her now heated cheeks.

"Of course, and let my mistress' friend fall flat on her pretty face," the older man snickered as his (somewhat) companion's mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. She finally huffed out another unlady like "fuck this" and put her hands on her waist.

The man's smirk grew for he had finally found something to torment and play around with during this boring ball held for Alice by his mistress, Sharon Rainsworth.

"Tell me, what is your name hm?" the man bend down a bit to look into the purplette's mismatched orbs. The girl regarded the somewhat attractive male before her (okay, she's just denying it but he was freaggin' good looking goddamit!). His snow white hair fell on his left eye in such a way that made her want to see it more and more. His single red eye seemed to draw her in; it was filled with a playful crimson substance, yet it was a it twisted in a way that made a cold shiver run up and down her spine. His smile was alluring and yet dangerous, and-Jesus tap-dancing Christ! This was not the time to stare at him!

"Vespira, but you can call me Vez," the purplette quickly snapped out of her little world as she once again felt her cheeks heat up slightly for no apparent reason. _Maybe it's because she was next to him…._

"Vespira," the way her name rolled on his tongue made her already present blush deepen. "Why Vez though?"

"It's easy to say and it sounds cool," the young Vermillia shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner, while her thoughts unconsciously drifted off again. _Maybe it's because it's easy for me to remember…_

"You're strange," Vez's eyes snapped towards the taller man as he casually smiled down at her. "'scuse me?" her wrods seemed to slap the man in front of her right across his face (her intention exactly) as he stared at her for a moment before giving her a goofy yet mysterious grin.

"I'm Break, and it's a pleasure to meet you Vez," the white haired man quickly changed the subject as he took her small porcelain hand in his and kissed it, his single crimson eye staring right into her blue and silver eyes.

"VEZ YOU LITTLE BITCH WHY ARE YOU LATE!" A loud and clear voice echoed through out the whole ball room as the said girl visibly twitched before being attacked by a certain brunette girl. "Holy fuck Alice," the purplette grumbled underneath Bea Rabbit as she squeezed the living day lights out of the poor Vermillia. Finally letting go of Vez, the chain looked demandingly at her for her excuse to being late to her party. "I can't walk in a dress and high heels," was the thirteen year old's reply as Break burst out laughing beside her. "No wonder you kept falling!" The man snickered as the purplette blushed furiously before giving the man beside her a painful stab in the ribs with her elbow.

"VEEEZZZZZ!" Just when the poor girl thought she escaped Alice's death hug, Oz lunged at her and pulled her into a bear hug. "Are you still vile?" The blond grinned cheekily as the younger girl returned his grin with a very polite 'fuck you.' "Haven't changed at all. THAT'S GOOD!" Insert another bone breaking hug and unlady like grunts.

"Come on Vez, seaweed hair is anxious to see you and Sharon will be proud to see you in a dress and heels," Alice smirked as she dragged Vez towards the crowd with Oz rambling on and on about how nice she looked in her dress and that he could see her underwear when she fell down with Alice (earning him a playful punch).

"Sigh, kids these days," Break muttered as he followed behind the noisy mob, his single eye following only a certain girl that was tripping and wobbling in her black heels.


	2. Chapter 2

_YA! Yet another chapter! :) Pandora Hearts certainly does NOT belong to me, only Vez and the fanfic ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tea M'lady?

"ACHOO!"

_Sniff sniff. _The poor purplette sniffled as she wandered around her cottage with a sour look on her porcelain face. The Vermillia mansion was now used as the four dukes's meeting place because since the head and his wife passed away, it was decided that the Vermillia heiress will inherit her rightful position only when she turns eighteen (she could get her position when she is fifteen, but people now a days were being asses). Therefore, Vez was sent to a small cottage near her family's and the Rainsworth residence.

Now why was our little Vermillia in a bad mood? Simple, it was spring. And oh god did she hate spring. First reason to her undying hatred was due to her allergies; literally every 6 seconds a high pitched _achoo _could be heard. Already the second month of spring and Vez was carrying a box of tissues where ever she went, her black boots clacking along the hallway of the empty cottage. Her button like nose was red like Rudolf the Reindeer's, her hair was a crow's nest and worst of all, she had a massive headache.

The second reason was that it was a time when Sharon would 'nicely' call the purplette to take a walk with her in the Rainsworth's humungous garden that was filled with all kinds of flowers blooming. That meant pollen, and sneezing, and inwardly dying. Plus the strawberry blonde loved to dress up the tomboy with her new spring collection; that meant pink and violet, baby blue and chick yellow dresses would be thrown onto the poor purplette. Don't misunderstand but Vez loved Sharon to bits because she acted almost like an older sister to the Vermillia, but playing dress up during spring was the scariest shit that will ever happen to Vez.

Finally, the main reason why she came to despise spring more than usual, was due to a certain white haired man.

Stomping down the stairs in her black above-knee-high shorts, she squinted her eyes and groaned out loud. All that she could see were pink begonias blooming with pride as pollen floated through the open window and into the living room. But she wasn't mad at the poor plant, she was mad at the person who had the nerve to GIVE to her, knowing very well that she was allergic and HATED the color pink with a great passion.

"BREAK!" the purplette grumbled as the said man popped down, his nose merely touching hers as he gave her a smirk.

"Yes?" the young man asked innocently as he eyed the girl's twitching fingers by her side that were ready to lunge at his neck.

"Begonias. Out. Now." The Vermillia heiress managed to spit out those words in a calm tone. The white haired man sighed and jumped down from the ceiling, landing perfectly on his feet.

"But they're for you my lovely lady!"

"AHHRG!" Vez let out an exasperate shout and turned around to walk back up the stairs only to be trip and fall backwards. Instead of coming in contact with the cold hard floor, she landed against Break's warm chest. Too pissed and tired to push him away, she turned to face the man's broad chest and leaned her head against it.

"Aww, has Vez-chan fallen in love with me?" Break cooed in a mocking tone, earning him a painful punch to the stomach. "In your dr-ACHOO!" another sneeze yet again cut off the poor girl as she groaned out. Sighing with a small smile on his perfect features, the Rainsworth servant picked up the petite girl bridal style meanwhile Vez took Emily that was sitting on Break's shoulder and began to play around. Chuckling at the Vermillia's childishness, the crimson eyed man took out a handkerchief from the pocket of his coat and gently pinched the purplette's nose while the said girl squeezed her eyes shut and let out a whine.

"Now, for the grand finale!" The man suddenly shouted, one hand raised into the air as the girl in his arms groaned. "Tea time!"

"FUCK NO," Vez called out before being viciously attacked by a handful of sneezes. The man gave her a cheeky smile and carried her out into the miniature garden behind the cottage. Once outside, like an oldass vampire Vez began to hiss as the warm sunlight hit her pale face, causing her to sneeze.

"It'll be fine~ " Break sat the girl down on an ebony chair that was across from him, pulling out a fancy table cloth and just like magic, desert and tea appeared on the once empty table.

"Ha, just like a mad hatter," Vez laughed whole heartedly as Break looked smugly at her. "but that doesn't solve my allergy problem," the purplette deadpanned as she poured herself some tea.

"Yes it does, look!" the white haired man took a poky stick and stuck it into the younger girl's plump lips. Eyes wide but curiosity in her, Vez waited to see what the idiot in front of her was planning. With a catlike smirk, the man leaned in and took the other end into his mouth and began to eat the treat, coming nearer and nearer towards a certain someone's lips. Cheeks on fire and heart ready to burst from all the feels in it, Vez on instinct leaned back and fell.

Break only laughed harder as the Vermillia gave him a death glare. "YOU PERVERTED IDIOT WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" words poured out of the purplette's mouth as she abruptly stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the man who lazily leaned back in his chair.

"Well look at it this way Vez-chan, your sneezing went away," this surely got the girl's attention as she stopped for a moment and waited for 6 seconds.

_Ten passed_

_Then twenty_

_About a minute_

_Another minute_

_Which made it two_

"YES! I AM FINALLY FREE!" the girl jumped up in glee and pranced about Break who was eating a large _gateau au chocolait. _Out of sheer happiness, Vez hugged the man tightly and grinned as the latter patted her head with a devious smile.

"And for the epilogue!" Vez stared weirdly at the white haired man before her vision was blocked with a pink blob that smelled just like a begonia. Realizing it too late, the purplette pulled away from the cursed flower and began to violently sneeze again while the man grinned crazily, just like a mad hatter.

"FUCK YOU!" Unlady like words flew out from the petite girl that was on the ground rubbing her swollen nose and puffy eyes before she was attacked by an army of sneezes.

"Love you too~"

This was why she hated spring ever so much.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lol hey my amazing readers! I know it's been a VERY long time but my expectation was to write a ton this summer vacation, but that totally didn't somehow work out, and here I am back from my vacation probably writing WAAY more than I was on my holiday... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! Lav youz~ R&R please?_

* * *

Midnight

Lying in bed staring at her ivory chandelier glistening in the moonlight as small shards of glass dangled in the cool night wind reflecting dancing specks, Vez impatiently rolled around in her bed, occasionally letting her blue and silver eye to drift to the clock hanging crookedly on the opposite wall. Every tick was agonizing as her frail heart jumped at each _tick_, excitement building up in her the closer the small hand moved to the number 12.

After what seemed like an eternity, the clock finally struck twelve as soft chimes in the distance could be heard, ringing in a soft and melodic way but yet cold and unwelcoming to anyone but the purplette that let a wide grin plaster itself upon her pale features. Leaping out of bed, the girl still in her baby blue nightgown, Vez jumped into a pair of her favorite black boots and hurried downstairs.

The silent night was interrupted with a door flinging open as the purplette silently flashed by, running silently as her black boots seemed like they floated above ground. Like a ghost, her pale skin glowed softly under the moonlight as her nightgown flew behind her trapping the wind.

Arriving at her destination, she dropped her hands on her knees and panted for a bit. The wind sent her long dark purple hair flying in every direction, causing Vez to step back a bit as her hands shot up to wipe away the long strands that seemed to try to strangle her. In the midst of her attempt to try to get a better vision (and not one blinding her with her own hair), a pair of strong, reassuring but cold hands gripped her wrists, disrupting her failed attempt.

Turning around with a killer intent in her eyes, ready to call out her chain the _White Empress_, she was only met with the color she adored yet hated most: Red.

"Break!" His name echoed in the empty night, barely a whisper of relief as the purplette attempted a glare towards the man. The said red eyed person only gave her a Cheshire like grin and with rapid movements, pushed the smaller girl down from where she was standing (a small narrow and high wall). Eyes wide but a knowing smirk playing lazily on her lips, Vez reached out just in time to catch a lone branch sticking out. Abruptly and violently stopping, she managed to somehow gracefully make a 180 degree turn and land with perfect silence. Of course the graceful pose was only kept for a few seconds until she began to sway on her feet and fell on her ass. Of course she wouldn't be that pissed off for landing on her ass but hey, when someone who pushed you down and had the nerve to laugh when you fell on your ass?

_Kill._

_Them._

_All the fucking way._

"Goddamit Break! That wasn't fair!" the purplette half screamed half whispered as the older man just broke out into fits of giggles

"Hey, the rules never mentioned of surprising your opponent~" the white haired Rainsworth servant objected as he plopped himself onto the narrow wall, swinging his feet back and forth with a lollipop in his mouth.

Grumbling in annoyance, the girl stood up and ran at the wall at full speed. She then with swift and light movements managed to run up ten or so steps up the wall until on the last step, she pushed herself with all her might upwards and barely latched onto the edge, pulling herself up to sit down next to Break. Everything was done smoothly and without any problems. Oh but please, if only it was _actually _done…

The expectation above was not too bad because reality was just a damn son of a bitch. Instead of running up the wall like the girl was supposed to, she somehow managed to trip over her own feet twisting her ankle in the process and falling face first onto the wet grass. Break of course laughed along with Emily and offered to help the purplette up, but due to pride issues the Vermillia declined politely and still ran towards the wall only to fall back down due to the searing pain in her ankle.

"Vez-chan~ You sure you don't need a prince charming to sweep you off your feet?" Break chuckled as the petite girl stuttered a very weak no. "If anything, you would probably just drop me back down," the purplette huffed as she tried to straighten out her messy hair.

"Aw man, you know me too well," the snow-haired man sighed in disappointment and added in a sly tone, "gosh Vez, are you stalking me or something?" At this, the heir widened her eyes and kicked the wall enough to make it tremble a bit. "WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR XERXES BREAK? DO I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?"

"Hm, maybe~"

"Fuck you." Was the girl's solid reply as she leaned against the wall to take a deep breath.

"Hey, come up here, the moon is up tonight," his velvety voice sounded from above as the girl cracked an eye open and looked up. The moon was hidden behind the many branches yearning to reach upwards, so Vez let a sigh escape her partially chapped lips. "I can't see it," as soon as she let those words escape, she felt herself being lift up by a pair of strong arms that she grew to adore.

"Wa-wait! Let me go!" the purplette was now a tomato as the Rainsworth servant picked her up and with complete ease, jumped onto the edge of the wall and placed the Vermillia in between his legs, his chin resting on top of her head as he gazed lazily at the moon.

"Isn't it pretty?" The man asked in a soft voice as the girl in his arms let out a small smile. "Yeah, it is." For what felt like an eternity, just sitting there and gazing at the moon and hearing the crickets singing multiple duets, the pair decided to resume to their unfinished game.

"Okay, this time no surprise attacks or anything, got it?" Vez asked as she put her hands on her hips, glaring at the man in front of her. "Sure, and the one who falls off the wall first will have to give the other 3kg of the most finest candy~"

"Fine!"

"Okay, I'll count to three and we start,"

"Mhm, got it~"

"One… Two… Thr-" _push._

And just like that, the purplette once again fell off the high wall and luckily landed on a branch instead of the cold and wet ground. "Hey! I wasn't done!" Vez complained as Break squatted and waved at her cutely. "You said three so it's fair Vez-chan," he had a point there, "I'll be expecting my candy in about three days~ See you next midnight!"

"BREAK!"


	4. Chapter 4

_See? Writing way more that expected :D Anyway enjoy guys!_

* * *

First Kiss

Sitting on the lower braches of chestnut oak tree, Vez and Alice were talking about various things, well if we put it in simpler terms- babbling.

"And like she slapped him and kicked him IN THAT AREA," Alice told the purplette as she burst out laughing all the while pretending to be the unfortunate guy and moaning 'ow ow!' Their talk was abruptly stopped as they noticed Oz's sister, Ada, strolling with Vincent Nightray. The pair were supposedly together but really, even Alice could tell that the smiles Vincent showed to the pure and innocent Ada were heartbreakingly fake. Upon the sight of the blond man, Alice cringed her nose in disgust and grunted some incoherent words under her breath. Meanwhile Vez just looked pitifully at Ada because the girl knew that Vincent was didn't really love her.

After a few moments of walking and chatting, Ada waved a goodbye and turned to walk away with a heavy heart. Vincent being a gentleman (or not) called out her name in his soft and cool voice, making the younger girl turn around with a hopeful look in her eyes. He signaled for her to come closer and planted a small kiss on her cheek causing the blonde to blush with a healthy glow.

Of course the two girls that were sitting on the tree were watching them intensely, but for two very different reasons. Alice was full out staring at them because she was thinking of every way to warn he naïve Vesalius about Vincent, and all the while imagining ways to castrate the blond male while chuckling evilly.

Our purplette on the other hand, was thinking about the action Vincent just did. It was called kissing right? Alice had mentioned it once; she said it was something about biting the others cheek to make them feel better, but the petite girl was sure that was not right… Of course having her parents die when she was very young, the Vermillia got 'the talk' from listening to people on the street but never anything like a 'girl talk.' Therefore she had no idea what kissing or making out or anything belonging in that category meant. So one way to find out? Sharon!

But before she could even make a decision, out favorite candy loving man popped out from the tree and landed next to the two girls, hitting Vez in the process _accidently_. "Hm, so our Vez-chan wants to know what kissing is?" Break cooed as Alice yelled out _creepy clown!_ The purplette felt her cheeks heat up and began to deny but was instantly cut off.

"You should know that I am very good at reading minds~" Break chuckled as the girl next to him opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. And before Alice could inquire her best friend any further about kissing, the brunette was met with an empty space next to her where the Vermillia used to be.

"Xerxes Break put me down!" Vez screeched as the man carrying her landed on to a branch of an American beech. Plopping her right in front of him, the man himself leaned against the trunk of the tree and gave the younger girl a lazy smile. "Do you want to learn?"

"Learn what?"

"How to kiss."

At his answer, the Vermillia blushed out of embarrassment and nodded. Wordlessly, the man smiled and leaned closer to the fidgeting girl. As he came closer to her lips, she by instinct moved a bit away but regained her confidence and stopped. The man chuckled at her response and trailed his hand up to her cheek, cupping it and holding her in place. At the action, Vez shut her eyes as she felt heat rising in her cheeks and ears. With his minty yet sweet breath fanning softly her lips, she felt very nervous and even scared, not knowing what to expect from this thing called a kiss.

With cautious movements, Break placed his lips onto the purplette's. _Soft_ was what ran in his mind as he moved his hand that was cupping her cheek to the back of her neck, slowly pulling her towards him until she placed her tiny hands onto his broad chest. The soft and sweet kiss lasted a long time, and it was so light it filled Break with light and lifted all the heaviness from his chest in the literal meaning. All he wanted to do now was to hold the Vermillia as close to himself as he could. He managed to smile in the kiss and hugged her waist with his other hand, meanwhile urging the petite girl to kiss back.

Vez was up in the air, flying and finally free. All she wanted to do now was to be near this man, her heart swelling and bursting from happiness. Feeling Break urging her on to kiss him back, she shyly obeyed. Before she knew it, their lips began to move in sync. Breaking apart panting slightly, the older man smirked at the trance-like expression on the younger girl and patted her head lightly as if to wake her up. Snapping out of her wonderland, Vez's gaze met with Break's causing her to turn away slightly, embarrassment written all over her face.

Giving her time to adjust to the situation, Break was surprised when a warm body was suddenly against his. Looking down he noticed the purplette snuggly hugging him with a small and unnoticeable smile on her porcelain face. Giggling quietly to himself, Break wrapped his arms around the girl and leaned his head against the tree trunk and sighed happily, until a devious idea came into his mind.

"Vez-chan, do you know what a French kiss is?" the white haired man asked as the girl looked up into his crimson eyes with a confused look.

"How about making out?" the answer that he was given was the same as to the first question. With this his smirk widened. "How about I teach it to yo- SHIT!" The Rainsworth servant swore out loud as he rubbed his head and glared at the boy who dared to throw his shoe at him.

"Don't taint my cute Vez you old geezer!" Oz yelled as Gil sighed but couldn't hide the smile that was beginning to form.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wohoo! Another chappie! Enjoy guys :D R&R pwease?_

_Lav, RaWr_

* * *

Jealousy

Ever since Vez ran into the Nightray's blond heterochromic, the man just couldn't stop bothering her. Not even his brother, Gilbert, was able to pry the blond away from the purplette. This was all because of that one evening:

_"Ada! Hey Ada! Are you there?" the Vermillia cupped both her hands around her mouth and shouted for her friend's name. "Oz and your uncle want to see you!" Still no reply, the purplette stomped her foot in annoyance and decided to drop the act of being a lady like and nice noble. _

_"ADA VESALLIUS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO CLIMBING UP YO WINDOWS!" Still with no reply, the pale girl scoffed and ran to the tower that her dirty blonde friend probably resided in. Kicking the wall twice to check its sturdiness (as if that really works), our little noble decided to run up the wall. With the rough stones protruding out in an obscenely nice way, the black soles of the purplette were able to latch on and push off with enough force for her to latch onto the second floor window. _

_"Just two more windows…" Vez managed to say through her gritted teeth as she hung there, latched onto the top of a VERY narrow windowpane. _

_"And what is the young Vermillia doing here," a soothingly cold voice sounded right below her as Vez felt cold sweat on her forehead. Looking down with a twitching eye, the purplette met with a smiling face of Vincent Nightray. Well then, I guess climbing up people's window was a bad idea._

_"I-I was, ahem, going to escort lady Ada Vesalius…?" the young girl ended her answer as a question, awkwardly scratching the back of her head as the blond man leaned on the sill of the window that Vez was currently hanging from, chuckled. "Well then, don't fall," the man replied half heartedly as in that split moment, the Vermillia's slim fingertips slipped their grip on the pane sending their master's weight down. But like a classically cheesy fairytale, Vincent caught the young teen by her waist and pulled her inside. _

_"Th-thank you," Vez still wide eyed and dazed, was clutching onto Vincent's shoulders as the man set her down onto the clean marble floor. "No worries, but maybe next time you could always use the door," at this, Vez stopped dead in her tracks and actually used her brain. With the expression plastered on the purplette's face, Vincent let out a musical laugh and patted the younger one on her head. "Aren't you interesting?"_

And now, here was our purplette sitting in a garden with Vincent Nightray drinking tea. To be honest, she was not COMPLETELY annoyed by his sudden pop-ups, she found them to remind her so much of Break. He was also great to have a relaxed conversation, just strolling in the garden.

As Vincent put down his tea cup, he eyed the petite girl reaching for the last biscuit on the tray. With a delicate hand, she took the delicacy and broke it in uneven halves. Sheepishly, she looked up to face him and offered him the bigger piece. Quite shocked by her action, the Nightray chuckled and took the biscuit from her hand, his fingers lingering slightly on hers before popping the baked good into his mouth.

After a while, both stood up to take their daily stroll in the humungous garden. Everything was nice and quiet until the girl decided to break it with a comment. "One of your eyes are red," at this, the blond man tightened his fists and began to spew a murderous aura. _She's just like all of them, she's just like all of those fucking bastar-_ "That's freaking awesome," his murderous thoughts were interrupted as he briskly turned around to look at the carefree purplette next to him, hands behind her head. "You look really good like that," the petite girl continued as she felt the man stop.

"Did you know that long ago, people would consider children with red eyes as an ill omen? The ones who attract tragedy," with a quiet voice and a fake smile on his face, the Nightray began to walk again.

"Well then, please excuse my language, but that meant they were pretty shitted up," Vez replied as she stopped and spun around, facing Vincent. "You, my friend, are uniquely awesome," this time, her voice was softer as she gave him a grin.

_I want to taint her._

Vincent loved that carefree attitude, he loved to be amused by her actions, and he wanted to make those eyes of hers look only at him. He wanted to take that small radiant light and make it only shine for him. He wanted to corrupt her to the point where he was the only thing she had. He wanted to taint her. So he took her small and slender hand in his, and kissed it lightly on the top trailing feathery kisses upwards. Vez was in a daze, she didn't know what to do, what to feel or even think. So she just stood there, and watch as Vincent's handsome face came nearer and nearer towards her. "Aren't you interesting," the man whispered, leaning in closer. And before she knew it, a pair of lips landed on hers. But hey, it wasn't Vincent's.

"B-Break! What are you doing here?" all red like a tomato, the purplette managed to squeak out as she broke the kiss. Vincent was shocked, disappointed and pissed. Not only was he pushed out of the way as he was about to claim what he thought was his, the person who did this was currently kissing the Vermillia. Fuck it.

"I believe you are late for a meeting with Pandora, come on Oz is waiting," the white haired man said in a playfully cold tone, his single red eye throwing nuclear bombs towards Vincent as the latter kindly returned with atomic bombs. Before either could say anything, Break took off with Vez in his arms. Coming to a shady corner, the man set the girl down and glared at her before crushing his mouth on hers in a heated kiss. "That is for hanging out with the creep too much," the man broke away while the purplette gasped for air before once again being caught up in Break's kiss. Without even asking for permission, because mind you the man was pissed, Break shoved his tongue in Vez's mouth exploring every crook and cranny. A small and involuntary moan escaped from her lips as they continued to make out.

With no hesitation, the man began to trail kissed from the corner of her mouth down to her jugular vein, biting and kissing it at the same time. "Break!" the purplette squeaked out as she began to feel heat rise up in her cheeks, her eyes getting droopy. Trying to cover up her incoming moans, she wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder while Break began to press himself up against her. Even though envy may be one of the seven sins, it led to many great things…

Meanwhile, Vincent was sitting in his room and thinking of every possible way to kill the stupid clown…


	6. Chapter 6

_SPOILER ALLEEERRRT! __SPOILER ALLEEERRRT! __SPOILER ALLEEERRRT! __SPOILER ALLEEERRRT! __SPOILER ALLEEERRRT! __SPOILER ALLEEERRRT! __SPOILER ALLEEERRRT! SO BEWARE! Once again hope you enjoy guys_

* * *

Why

After returning from Sablier all bloodied up, everyone was gathered in Break's room to check on him. While everyone was discussing, Vez was the only one who blanked everyone out. She wasn't focused on the deep cut that was made above her left kidney, or the immense headache every time the pocket watch hanging from her neck bumped against her chest.

No, not at all.

The purplette was wedged between Oz and Gil, with the latter supporting her as the bandage covering her wound was beginning to get damp and her eyelids began to fall ever so slightly. Her orbs slowly rose to stare at the man in front of her, giving out sarcastic comments and fooling around, acting like his old self.

But was he really?

His single dark red pupil was dilated and even though he was staring at Gil as he spoke, it looked like he was looking right through him. His voice somehow felt different, almost as if it lost its confidence whenever he called out someone's name. The Vermillia knew, she knew that he was blind.

As night fell, the purplette gently turned in her bed that she was sharing with Alice. Facing her best friend, the pale girl sighed and slipped out of her covers as her toes hit the cold floor. Quickly and softly laying the covers over Alice, Vez tiptoed out of the room and began to silently jog towards the white haired man's room. Halting, she carefully dragged her fingers against the wooden door before pressing her right ear towards it, trying to see if anyone was there. Hearing no one, she slowly opened the door and slipped inside.

In the darkness lay Break. His breathing even and soft, almost comforting and soothing. His hair falling gently to the left where he hid his eye, some snow white strands gently blowing in the night breeze that came dancing from the open window. Just laying her eyes upon him made her fall in love with him all over aga- _wait, _Vez shook her head, _I don't love him I like him as an extremely great friend. _Gawd was that girl in some serious denial.

Swiftly moving towards the man, the Vermillia placed her hand on the ticking pocket watch that dangled from her thin neck and closed her eyes for a brief moment. As she opened her eyes, she moved her small porcelain hand towards the middle of Break's chest as a white glowing spider thread followed like a trail. The single delicate thread then entered the man's body from the slowly decreasing _tick tock_ of the pocket watch. Once the silver mechanism gave out, the thread stopped glowing and from a pure white color turned a crimson red, now connected to the chest of the Vermillia.

_Are you sure about this? _The White Empress, the girl's chain, asked as its master began to pant a little, sweat dripping slowly from her forehead down to her chin. "Yes, so please serve this man," the purplette whispered silently, letting out a small _shit_ as the thread ripped itself from her chest, dripping slightly with blood and staining her lilac nightgown. _As you wish,_ the soft voice told her. "Sorry White Empress," Vez managed to whisper as the pocket watch began to rust, crumbling before those small pieces began to disappear. _I understand, _was the last reply before the chain left completely, leaving the panting girl alone.

Sitting there, letting the cool breeze lower her temperature, Vez immediately stood up and left Break's room, afraid that she might wake him up. Closing the door, she began to immediately walk towards her room until she skidded to a stop and tried to stare through the darkness. Blinking once, then twice, she realized that nothing was visible. _ I should have expected this, _the purplette thought as she reached a hand out, fingertips touching the right wall. She then continued to trail them, counting the number of doors with each touch until she reached the fifth. Feeling for the door knob, she twisted it and entered, carefully lying down next to Alice.

As the morning sunlight crept through the curtains, Break grumbled and pulled the covers over, trying to shield the sun beams from hitting his crimson eyes. Seeing as this did not block the sun lights at all, the Mad Hatter growled and jumped out of bed, shutting the window and curtains closed before falling onto the feathery bed, a sigh escaping his curved lips. And just as sleep was about to take over, Break snapped his eyes open and was met with the ceiling.

Wait

Wait a fucking moment

Wasn't he supposed to be blind? Unless…. And Liam and Oz are the only one who knows of this… But Oz is out of the question… So that meant….

Jumping out of his bed, he swung the door of his bedroom open and came crashing face to face with Liam. "GAH!" the glasses wearing man cried out as he rubbed his forehead while Break did the same. "Liam! Did you do this?" the crimson eyed man hissed as he grabbed Liam by his collar, one hand pointing at his eye. "D-do what?" Liam asked shakily as he tried to fix his glasses. "I CAN SEE AGAIN," Break exploded and added quickly "not that I'm complaining, but ARE YOU BLIND?" Obviously seeing concern written all over Break's face, Liam shook his head and laughed. "No, of course not! Why?" Hearing the satisfying answer, Break let go of Liam and flopped onto the floor, sighing contently.

"Because I thought that maybe you traded your eyesight in with my blindness using your chain," quickly glaring at the dirty blond man, Break added "only because you're the only one who knows about this. Not because I was expecting you to," Liam just chuckled and patted the man oh his head and headed out. Now left alone, half of his body in the hallway, half inside his room, Break thought about how he regained his eyesight. Obviously Liam's chain couldn't do that, there was a high possibility but it couldn't do that. The same thing applied to Alice, who was Oz's chain. The others didn't know about his blindness, so… how was he able to see?

Going back to his bed, Break skidded to a stop as he noticed two beads of blood splattered on the wooden floor, and a small pile of rusty dust. Now he knew that someone certainly did give him back his eyesight, but just who? Even though it was impossible, the only person that came into his mind was Vez Vermillia. Her chain, the White Empress, was the only chain that was able to take in any damage. But she didn't know, and he knew that Liam wouldn't just tell her… but it didn't hurt to just check.

Sitting in her shared bedroom, Vez slipped on a light, double layered dress and using consciousness, walked towards the mirror. Of course it was a habit to stand in front of the reflecting object and to fix her dress collar, and then her black trench coat, but it was pretty useless if she wasn't able to see anything. Hearing footsteps in the hallway, she slightly turned towards where she thought the door was and waited. The door creaked and with the familiar presence, she recognized the person as Break.

"What are you doing here," the purplette asked in a sarcastically playful way, turning to face where she felt "break's aura" emitting from. "Oh I just wanted to give you a small present~" his childish voice came not so far away, right in front of her. Hearing the rustle of clothing as he extended his hand to give her the present, she stretched her hands towards the warmth emitting, brushing her fingers against his hand before taking the present. With the long stem and leaves, she knew immediately that they were flowers. Even without smelling the flowers, their scent managed to waft into her nostrils, filling her with a honey sweet smell of a rose. To further prove her point, the flowers had many soft petals.

"And where did you find roses in this time of the year," the small girl laughed as she delicately stroked the petals. "Don't only peonies grow during this time?" "Yes, only peonies," Break's voice seemed hollow as Vez stopped dead in her tracks. Peonies, Festiva Maxima peonies; the only peonies that smelled like roses. These could have been either peonies or roses, but she couldn't tell without her eyesight.

"There are only peonies, no roses this time of the year," Break stepped towards the frozen girl without an expression, gently taking the peonies from her hand and carelessly throwing them on the floor. Silence filled the air as the man gripped the purplette's shoulders in an iron grip.

"Why?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! Another chappiee! :P sorry if this is short but I was running out of time and le siighhhh... sniff sniff! Anyway please read and enjoy :P and don;t forget to please review :D_

_Lav, RaWr_

* * *

I Don't Care

"Why," this time Break demanded a bit louder, slightly pushing the purplette against the wall. "Why did you do this? I can live perfectly fine without seeing anything!" The man exploded before Vez as she slightly winced at his raised voice.

"I'm already an old geezer, what the hell do I need my eyesight for anyway? Once I use Mad Hatter, it will be the same thing over again," "It won't! You have the White Empress with y-" before she could blabber anything else, the Vermillia quickly shut up and looked sideways, avoiding the gaze of Break.

"You just threw everything away, your youth and your position as the heir of the Vermillia, what the _fucking hell_ were you thinking," the man pressed his face closer to the girl's as she gathered all her courage to turn and face him. "I know, and it's a shame I can't see the moon with you again, or those dreadful begonias that you keep placing every single damn day of spring outside my window," her voice began to crack but she didn't dare to let herself break in front of him. "But as your friend, it is MY fucking responsibility to make sure you don't get your sorry ass killed just because you are blind. And because I AM your fucking friend, I will not let you walk around in the darkness, I WILL make sure that you enjoy your life even though you're a geezer or not." After the speech, Break glared into those rebel like pools and knocked the Vermillia heir HARD on her head.

"Thanks," was all he said before knocking his forehead, once again HARD, against hers. "What was that about?" Vez whimpered as she held the sore part of her body, tears brimming from the immense pain. "That is for your foul language, and for giving away your chain to a useless man like me."

Now it was Vez's turn to punch the ex-knight in his stomach, causing him to double over slightly, his forehead landing on her shoulder. "And that is for hitting me," she growled out. Even without her eyesight, the purplette was the same old foulmouthed girl Break met six months ago. And with that said, the man chuckled slightly before wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and hoisting her up on the unmade bed. "Thank you," he whispered, this time his voice soft and meaningful. The pale girl just sighed and shook her head, waving her hand in front of her face. "That's what friends are for, right?" Friends, what a nice word wasn't it?

But being Break, he just had to ruin the moment. Putting on one of his infamous grins, the man leaned in popping the heir's personal bubble. Noses touching and hands at both sides of her face, the man whispered huskily, "But are we _just friends?_" Practically hearing his smirk, Vez's cheeks burned up a healthy crimson before she slapped him upside the head.

"I may be blind, Xerxes Break, but I can still kick ass."


End file.
